Second Generation Demons
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: The group had parted, everything is normal, or is it? What havoc will these new teens bring? And who are they? A Naruto/IY/YGO crossover. Sequel to W.T.H.M.T.B.F.H.
1. School Life

Second Generation Demons- Chapter 1 (School Life)

He sat there frowning to himself.

'I still don't see the point of going to school, no matter what Mom says.'

He looked down at his test, he hadn't answered one problem; he didn't know the answers, so he said fuck trying.

"Eiki? Are you going to even try?"

"Yeah….I suppose."

He slumped in his seat a little, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, he didn't have his father's unwavering confidence, but he did have his mother's brains.

He just,…didn't feel like thinking, it wasn't coming to him.

The class was winding down and he just found himself watching birds while the tests were being graded.

'There's no purpose for a ninja going to school,…it's so stupid…..'

Karasu sat quietly at his seat, he didn't need to study, he could copy the smartest kid's pencil's movements. School was a breeze for him, and when he didn't feel like cheating, his prodigy blood kicked in and he automatically aced the test anyways.

He looked over at Eiki, he was nothing like his sister Fuuga(grace), she was a brain, and wouldn't stand for anything below an A-.

He started doodling on his paper, he had mastered his kekkei genkai, his father had been so proud, he told him to use it wisely….he never did though.

He could copy anything, pictures, words, signatures, it made life soooo easy.

'Hm, maybe I could copy moves too….'

He smiled pervertedly as he looked over at Akogare who flipped her hair innocently to get it out of her face, the hair which hid an adorable pair of ears he secretly wanted to fondle, well that's not all he'd like to fondle….

Akogare growled in frustration, 'damn these tests, I don't know how Mom made it through this! I should have listened to Dad!!!!' The growl made a few heads turn, it was quite demonic.

The first half of the day wrapped up and the group situated themselves around a large lunch table.

It went like this:

Muzai (pretty spoiled brunette girl) sat on the end, next to Senjo (short tanned tri-haired philosophic boy), who sat next to Kumori (repressed and pessimistic tanned boy), who sat next to his brother Kuragari (pale doe-featured with an evil mind boy), who sat next to Chishio (dark and maniacal boy).

Chishio wrapped the group around the corner, he sat across from his sister Suna (quiet gentle red head), who sat next to Fuuga (brainiac pink haired girl), who next to her brother Eiki (blond energetic yet sluggish boy), who sat next to Sukai (optimistic always smiling boy).

Sukai sat on the end and on the table behind him sat another group, his brother Sairento (smart yet conniving) and next to him his sister Akogare (beautiful and hard headed). Akogare sat next to Taiyou (quiet prodigy boy) who sat next to his brother Karasu (smart and perverted prodigy). Karasu sat across from Reikon (wild violet eyed insane platinum blond boy). Reikon sat next to Zetsumei (cold calculating and smart boy) who sat next to his sister Gokai (the stunning flirtatious yet manipulating girl). Gokai leaned on next to Kyuusaisha (angsty bull headed boy). On the end sat Hakkyou (the handsome yet scary boy).

(A/N: Got it memorized?)

They all talked and smiled or planned as some members did.

Others organized their financial business, lists of who to kill, what to wear, what nail polish suited their eyes, which sword made them look more bad-ass, practiced jutsus, or played Duel Monsters.

The day slowly wrapped to a close as the groups split and siblings ventured home.

A/N: I gathered these names based on their translations and what their personalities are going to be like, don't worry, I'm not going to be throwing names without showing their parents!!! Can you guess the pairings?

Oh and here's the names translations:

siblings

Muzai-innocence

Senjo-nymph

Kumori-shadow

Kuragari-darkness

Chishio-blood

Suna-sand

Fuuga-grace

Eiki-courage

Sukai-sky

Sairento-silent

Akogare-yearning

Taiyou-sun

Karasu-crow

Reikon-soul

Zetsumei-death

Gokai-lust

Kyuusaisha-savior

Hakkyou-insanity


	2. Update

Alright Peoples.

I WILL EXPLAIN CHARACTERS—PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY..


End file.
